Volveré
by Luin-fanel
Summary: Songfic. Las guerreras regresan por tercera vez a Céfiro. Reviews please


" VOLVERÉ "  
  
Las 3 Guerreras Mágicas están en el cielo, Lucy ha anulado el sistema del pilar y mira a Lantis al igual que Anaís y Marina ven a los chicos que aman y ellos les devuelven la mirada, es hora de regresar.  
  
***********************  
  
Hoy te vas, ya lo sé,  
  
Murmurando un adiós;  
Te espera el mundo, todo por descubrir  
Nadie te ato.  
  
*******************  
  
Una luz aparece y las Guerreras ya no están, Lantis se va al castillo indiferente al parecer pero su mirada revela tristeza. Paris sigue agitando la mano mientras su sonrisa se borra y baja la mirada, Ascot apoya su mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo, Paris voltea con una mueca que intenta ser una sonrisa "Estaré bien". Guru Clef simplemente observa la escena.  
  
**************************  
  
Hoy me voy, ya lo ves,  
Y aunque todo acabo  
Si estás perdida mira en tu corazón.  
Llámame.  
  
*****************  
  
Una luz aparece y de pronto no están más en Céfiro si no en Tokio, Lucy empieza a llorar y Anaís la abraza aguantando el llanto, Marina las ve triste un momento y luego las abraza también "Vallamos a casa", las chicas afirman y se abrazan de nuevo.  
  
**************************  
  
Volveré, volveré,  
A tu lado una vez más.  
Volveré, volveré  
O tal vez nunca me marche.  
  
*****************  
  
Lucy está en su cuarto sentada en su cama, se levanta y se asoma a la ventana, una ráfaga de viento hace desfilar sakuras frente a sus ojos. Anaís está en su sala leyendo un libro, suspira un nombre tan bajo que solo ella lo escucha, voltea a la ventana y ve pétalos de rosas en la ventana. Marina está dando un paseo por el jardín de su casa, se sienta en las raíces de un árbol mientras contempla los jazmines que el aire le trae.  
  
**************************  
  
Y si al fin te va mal  
  
Y no puedes seguir,  
Vuelve al camino,  
Lo que dejaste atrás nunca cambio.  
  
******************  
  
Lantis está recostado en las ramas de un árbol viendo hacia la fuente, repentinamente voltea hacia arriba sonriendo con una mirada melancólica. Paris está es la montaña flotante del templo del viento viendo la joya- comunicador idéntica a la de Anaís, sonríe como recordando y voltea a ver el Sol. Ascot ve un riachuelo por la ventana un tanto melancólico, le recuerda a alguien muy querido. Guru Clef está en el salón del trono muy pensativo.  
  
***************************  
  
Si al fin te va bien  
  
Cuando dejes de andar,  
En tu destino, te volveré a encontrar  
Otra vez.  
  
****************  
  
Paris está pensativo al llegar a un pasillo del castillo, Anaís se detiene cuando va pasando por un corredor y se detiene frente a él pensativa, la imagen de una noche de tormentosa en que Anaís lloraba entre los brazos de Paris pasa frente a sus ojos, ambos se extrañan demasiado. Lucy está entrenando en el dojo cuando su medallón sale repentinamente, se detiene a verlo; Lantis está parado frente a una ventana contemplando el horizonte mientras sostiene un listón rojo entre sus manos, ambos recuerdan cuando Lantis le regaló el medallón a Lucy en la fuente, la necesidad de verse es cada día más grande.  
  
***************************  
  
Volveré, volveré,  
A tu lado una vez más.  
Volveré, si volveré,  
O tal vez nunca me marche.  
  
*****************  
  
Guru Clef toma su báculo, se ve aun más pensativo, ya a terminado con su trabajo del día; Marina está en su salón de clases sin prestar atención, aparecen escenas donde Guru CLEF Y Marina están juntos, la primera vez que se vieron, las veces que estuvieron en el castillo, la despedida, ya ha pasado el tiempo pero ella todavía lo recuerda, el profesor la nombra y las imágenes se borran. Ascot sigue viendo el riachuelo, le recuerda el cabello de Marina; Marina está saliendo de la escuela y pasa por un parque, ve una ardilla y aparecen escenas de ella y Ascot, también a él lo extraña.  
  
****************************  
  
Volveré, volveré, {si volveré}  
A tu lado una vez más.  
Volveré, si volveré,  
O tal vez nunca me marche.  
  
****************  
  
Lucy está hablando por teléfono, cuelga con una gran sonrisa y sale evitando a sus hermanos, se nota muy feliz. Anaís está abriendo la puerta muy contenta cuando aparece su hermana Lulú, "¿A dónde vas?", "Voy a ver a mis amigas". Marina sale de su casa y comienza a caminar bastante feliz. Lucy, Marina y Anaís se abrazan y voltean, frente a ellas está la Torre de Tokio, un momento después Lucy rompe el silencio "Ya ha pasado un año".  
  
***************************  
  
Volveré, volveré  
  
A tu lado una vez más.  
Volveré, si volveré,  
O tal vez nunca me marche.  
  
*******************  
  
Lantis está caminando por el bosque, se detiene y un ave se para en su hombro, se ve feliz. Paris llega corriendo, pone su mano sobre el hombro de Lantis, este voltea, los dos sonríen mientras afirman algo con la cabeza. Guru Clef sale del castillo y se para justo frente a las puertas, ve a Paris y a Lantis llegar, solo falta Ascot. Una criatura muy grande aparece frente a los muchachos, los tres sonríen mientras Ascot baja también sonriendo y se une al grupo, Lantis toma la palabra "Ya ha pasado un año" los cuatro voltean a ver el cielo.  
  
*****************************  
  
O tal vez nunca me marche,  
  
Hazme una seña  
  
Y volveré.  
  
****************  
  
Las chicas están en la Torre de Tokio y ven Céfiro por la ventana, "Quiero vivir la nueva historia de Céfiro", "Si", una luz aparece envolviéndolas, aparecen en el cielo y una burbuja las lleva donde los muchachos las esperan. Lucy corre hacia Lantis saltando a su cuello; Paris se acerca a Anaís, le toma la barbilla suavemente y la besa; Marina abraza a Ascot y a Guru Clef quien ha crecido, no sabe bien a quien ama, lo único seguro es que los extrañó a ambos.  
  
FIN  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
  
Nihao chicos. ¿Qué les pareció mi primer songfic? Bueno, estaba inspirada en ese momento (cuando lo escribí) aunque ya había pensado en escribir un songfic con esa canción. Pues bien, algo nuevo en mi forma de escribir, debo decir que ni Guerreras Mágicas ni la canción Volveré me pertenecen, son más bien de CLAMP y de OV7 respectivamente ^_~ ¡NADA DE DEMANDAS! Pues bien, como este no es mi fanfic no pondré felicitaciones especificas, más bien, quiero felicitar a todos los escritores de la page, ¿porqué? Porque sus historias son geniales y me encanta, chicos y chicas (más chicas que chicos) sin ustedes nunca me habría animado a escribir algo como esto. Un abrazo del tamaño del mundo a Hikaru, mi nueva representante ^DOMO ARIGATO AMIGA porque además, me parece que también eres mi cyber-prima, igual que Kali ^o^ y también un saludo al Namayasha Chan, aunque dudo mucho que lea este pero si lo lees créeme, sin ti no me hubiera inspirado, no preguntes porque ^_~.  
  
SARABA  
  
PD. - Casi lo olvido, quejas, cartas bomba, virus de computadora, asesinos a sueldo y todo eso a la oficina de quejas ubicada en el templo de Urania Baba y la cima de la montaña Paos, tanto mi tutora como mis padres adoptivos las recibirán con gusto ^-^, si en cambio son críticas constructivas, sugerencias, opiniones, felicitaciones, dinero perdido o dulces que extrañamente aparecieron en sus casas pueden mandarlo a: luin_chan@hotmail.com ^^. 


End file.
